1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an oil separator for an internal combustion engine. More particularly, the invention relates to an oil separator for removing oil from PCV gases of an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
An internal combustion engine typically includes a combustion chamber, where a fuel air mixture is burned to cause movement of a set of reciprocating pistons, and a crankcase, which contains the crankshaft driven by the pistons. During operation, it is normal for the engine to experience “blowby,” wherein combustion gases leak past the pistons from the combustion chamber and into the crankshaft. These combustion or blowby gases contain moisture, acids and other undesired by-products of the combustion process.
An engine typically includes a Positive Crankcase Ventilation (PCV) system for removing harmful gases from the engine and prevents those gases from being expelled into the atmosphere. The PCV system does this by using manifold vacuum to draw vapors from the crankcase into the intake manifold. Vapor is then carried with the fuel/air mixture into an intake manifold of the combustion chambers where it is burned. Generally, the flow or circulation within the system is controlled by the PCV valve, which acts as both a crankcase ventilation system and as a pollution control device.
It is normal for blowby gases to also include a very fine oil mist. The oil mist is carried by the PCV system to the manifold. The oil mist is then burned in the combustion chamber along with the fuel/air mixture. This results in an increase in oil consumption. A known method of removing oil from the blowby gases is to use a labyrinth or cyclone-type separator design. A path is provided through which small oil droplets pass. The small oil droplets impact the walls of the path and coalesce into larger droplets. The droplets are then re-introduced back to a sump, which generally holds excess oil in the system. Conventional cyclone separators, however, have a fixed radius and convergent nozzle and, as a result, require a high velocity to generate a sufficient centrifugal force to promote a formation of oil film from smaller droplets. Conventional cyclone separators are also known to generate a high pressure loss. Examples of cyclone separators are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,279,556 B1 and 6,626,163 B1 to Busen et al., both of which are assigned to Walter Hengst GmbH & Co. KG.
Thus, it remains desirable to provide an oil separator that provides improved oil separation performance, lower pressure loss and greater system flexibility over conventional cyclone designs.